LIFE & DEATH:seal the deal
by blindredeyes
Summary: I have messed up my life so drastically... I feel so lost... Death is not an option for me... But life doesn't seem to accept me either... Her deal, Her words, Her experience. Second in the One-Shot trilogy of LIFE & DEATH


** A/N:** Second shot in One-shot triology on LIFE & DEATH. The deal. In first POV. This is the first time I have tried this style. Hmm...I'm being experimental now-a-days. A little sick and twisted plot(not much), and a little un real thing. (Whoever says I write normal thing) try to enjoy...

* * *

**LIFE & DEATH**:seal the deal

I'm really in a bad situation, but still a little happy if you ask. Somethings others would not even understand, much less go through. And I just made a deal. I'm not a businesswoman. I do have few companies under me but I don't do business deal, its up to Leo. But here I am dazed and elated after a deal with... You'll think I've lost it. It all started an hour ago.

"Can you see me?", that voice ran shiver down my spine, its not pleasent at all. I cannot describe it. It sounds something like reverbration. Like someone is talking from the death of a well...or...hell? Its just downright scary. And I would be lying if I say his face is not frightening at all. Those hollow eye sockets on the skull for a hidious face, it was something that won't allow you to sleep for years to come. His long pitch black robe reeked of death, and his Scythe completed his terrifing attire.

I nod numbly. All those stories, rumours, talks about him were true. He was death personified, GRIM. He was accompanied by a daimty white creature. Who was she? Oh! May be his lighter counterpart, LIFE.  
All of sudden I went through searing pain. I clutch my ears, it feels like I am stabbed over and over again. But I don't scream. This type of pain is not uncommon for me. And for a while, I'm blinded. I see flashes and hear thousands of voices. Those flashes makes me realise, all the wrong happening in my life, while those whispering voices explain. They warn me, of nothing and everything. But...why?  
Then, in next second the pain was gone. Just like it had appeared out of nowhere, in vanished in thin air. Not even a dull throab or sorenss in my body or stinging sensation in my eardrum. I raise my head to look at those unearthly forces with teary eyes and speak...

"You did this to me", I accused them. My voice sounding like his. Gravely. It was quite scary. Imagine hearing your voice which doesn't sound like yours at all. Creepy, right? But I could care less. Now I knew, he was the one to take awat my everything. Everything, I held dear. Everyone I loved. Still not sated, he is back again to claim over my love?  
OVER MY DEAD BODY.  
I stand and walk over to him with unfazed demeanor. I don't do scare. They will have to do more than that. He is standing over my love with is Scythe, ready to strike, but had frozen when I spotted him. I angrily snatch away his weapon. It feels heavy. And the whisper is back which doesn't make any sense. It took me few seconds to understand.  
The Scythe is heavy, because of the soul it had claimed over eternity.  
And I throw it to one corner of the room and it stays there. They are looking at me with surprised eyes. Again he spoke.  
"So it is true? You now do realise who we are? And why are we here, correct?

"I do. But I mean it, you won't suceed this time"  
He chuckles evilly.  
"Hadn't you yourself wanted this? His death?", I watch him warily as he circles the hospital bed and him. "Why else would you have him spar a wild, untamed beast instead of your beloved pet?"  
That hurts. It brings back my biggest nightmare, I have had, back to me. It was my unbending pride and he paid the price. I hate mulyself. Then I spoke again...  
"I AM your enemy. You are avenging Fates's treachery. Then why him? Not me?"  
Then she spoke for the first time in her airy voice.  
"You don't realise it, do you? You are practically immortal right now, what with Fates shadowing you. You can be harmed, you can be injured, you can be on death bed but you will always recover. You can't be killed"

I looked horrified, I am sure, that I will live forever...even after my family passes to afterlife. You might think that its pretty cool to be immortal, I should rejoice my undying body. You are terribly wrong, remember, Immortal life is nothing but a curse. When you remain untouched by time, your dear one just pass on. You outlive them. And you are left alone. You may find new company but it happens again. It can drive a monk to insanity.  
But hey! I just found out that I'm and I'm already hyperventilating. I may go crazy at this rate, way too soon for my liking.  
"Immortal?", I ask, startled to the core.  
"No", he speaks, "Its just that I can't touch you until Fates decide, its time for you to rest. Until then, you will have to live on"  
Now I'm revealed. I don't have to live millineas on and watch my friends die.

"But why my family? My friends?", I ask. I know very well why they come barging into my life and depart with someone I hold dear, still I ask, I want to hear it. I want to hear that its not because of me. I want a assurance that they didnot die because of me.  
"Why do you ask, When you surely know the answer girl?", the dainty female figure spoke. I look at them with full attention. Their presence is quite intimadating.  
The hooded male figure is frightening. His head is nothing more than a bony skull. Those eye socket, which should have housed a pair of eyes is hollow. Those hollow sockets looks like some kind of pit without any bottom. I bet, you'll freak out. But something holds me to ground. Those sunken bones for cheeks and lipless mouth, which happens to be just a movable mandible bone with row of teeth is hidious. All in all he reeked of agony, pain, death. And its giving me brain splitting headache.

All of this hidden by his black hood, but my feline-sight allowed to see through the pitch-black darkness. Only other part exposed were bony hands or rather set of hand bones, all joints moving simultaniously as if held together by muscles and tendons.  
And his companion, she was complete opposite of him. She had fair complexion and soft blonde hair, stunningly beautiful doe eyes and full pouty lips. She had fairy like appearance, but she felt like a soul. Inspite of looking real, I know, I can pass right through her. She has a smooth and flawless features. She has heavenly glow. But she had angry look on her face as her eyes fell on me.  
But I do not cower. I stand my ground. Sub-consiously, I hold his nearly life-less hand. I squeeze it gently, to tell him that 'everything will be ok'. But I don't get the gesture back. I want to cry, break down. I will give anything to hear his voice, anything to be in his arms.  
ANYTHING.

A tear escaped my eyes. No...no...I can't be weak. I have to save him. His still warm hand assure me that there still is hope.  
"I won't let you take him", I speak with confidence. I feel a whole lot of power surge through me.  
"Do not be stubborn, fool mortal. I must claim a soul. I can not back out and return empty handed", he speaks with venom laced voice. But all of sudden, I'm not afraid.  
"You can't. I won't allow", my voice changes again. I see their shocked faces, its quite astounding.  
They realise something, I overpowered them with a simple command. No, GRIM can't put a claim over him. I can feel his hand getting warmer. GRIM is losing his grip over him.  
But he too is stubborn jackass. His next word shocks me.  
"Then you will have to compensate me, child. Eye for an eye. Soul for a soul. Hand over me another soul, I will leave him"  
WTF  
How the hell am I suppose to offer him another soul. Has he gone crazy? He asks for a life as if asking for a glass of water.

"What do you mean?", I growl. I don't want to hand him over another poor soul.  
"Offer me another soul, as pure as his, untainted by the blood of innocents. And I shall leave him in peace", my fears are confirmed. I have nothing to offer. All the hostages down my dungeons are ruthless killer, or corrupt people themselves. Their soul is not pure, not even a bit. And pure soul like kids that scurry around my base are too innocent. Their life depends upon me. They are my responsibility. I can't sacrifice them. So what is there to offer?  
My comrades? No. We need them. All four of them have taken upon four major responsibility of the team. Without them we can't function properly. The team can run without me but not them.  
Oh yeah...me...I can offer myself. I haven't killed a single innocent. Me and him are almost balanced out. So, before I get any new weird opinion, I speak...

"I offer you myself", I can feel a satisfactory smile creeping on my lips... Yes he will recover. He doesnt deserve to die. I deserve. Maybe he will forgive the silly me someday. Maybe afterwards he will stay away from the danger that shadows my home.  
"Oh no girl. I can not do that. You do realise that you are protected by Fates. I can not claim you. If I could, I would have done it ages ago"  
Then I remember it. Yes I have seen him before. I don't know how old I was, but I remember. I have a hazy memory of this face when I was a babe. Later from books I realised, it was GRIM, only fables. I had gotten a glimpse of him multiple times. Specially when I lost someone or we are on another risky mission.  
But I always dismissed the theory. I thought him as my paranoia and me as paranoid.  
Screw it. I was royally screwed.  
He taunted me again. "Think properly mortal. You have so many lives at your beck and call. You can offer me any of your child and save him"  
And to that I retort with a newfound fury.  
9h ago  
"Oh! And you expect me to fall for that bait? Have you lost it finally? Those kids are my responsibility, I swore to protect them and raise them good. And you expect me to bend at your evil whims? Hand over them like a pig for slaughter?"  
I was so pissed that he even entertained that bloody ridiculous idea. If only he was corporeal, he would have had a bloodied nose and bruised cheek by now for sure. He didn't know about my volatile temper. But it seems like something was up her sleeve. LIFE. She had something in her mind but hesitated. She looked troubled.  
"SPIT IT OUT, WOMAN"  
I had come long distance from pleasentries after last topic. And she looked offended. GOOD.  
"You could offer yourself, only partially, as I see, this conversation is going nowhere"  
Ok, now she confused me. How can I offer myself partly? Will I be in coma? Breathing but not living? This is totally crazy, and they keep on talking in circles. I spat venomously...  
"Care to elaborate, Miss. Cause you are making no sense at all"

If the previous comment had not ticked her off, this definitely did. Both of us started a silent standoff, trying to stare down other one. And none was flinching, both mortal and immortal beings alike. So he started to explain with malice.  
"You can your soul for his. He will regain his life, once you hand over yours. But, since Fates sheild you, only a part of your soul I can claim. You will feel change after the trade. You will not be the same. You might even see and summon deads, since I would posses a part of you. But do not rejoice, you will grow colder, unfeeling with each trade. I know, you will save as many mortals as you can, but would not hand over another soul. As the penalty I shall claim yours but only a part. And the day they decide that its time, I will come to claim the rest of you"

I was ready for that. Afterall I had already offered myself. The whole of me. But seeing as they can take only a part of me, I will still be alive. But...my team? My only family? Me growing colder and unfeeling? What if I abandon my team? What if I start neglecting my duties, responsibility? No, I don't have time for that. I will cross that brigde when it comes. I glance at them. They are giving me smug grin. What would I give to wipe that grin off of their face or skull.  
I don't have time for that shit. I know, I can't live with the truth that I killed him. My team can easily survive without me, but I won't remain sane if I lost him. This guilt won't let me live and Fates won't allow me to die. I have to do this. I will do this.  
I can feel hus hand getting warmer everysecond. I feel a spark, a power surge through me to him. Was that because of my decision? I look at me rivals with a scowl.

They look mildly surprised but not much, as if they had expected this. I speak, my voice sounding otherworldly and commanding. As if it won't take no for answer. As if all beings, mortals and heavenly alike, will have to bow to my command at any cost.  
"Seal The Deal"  
GRIM gives me quizzical look, until realisation sinks-in, that I had agreed to his proposal. And my attention turns to LIFE as she speaks.  
"Thats not all. When the time comes, when you die, he can claim you voilently. The final passing will be painfilled. A painful death. You could beg for death for hours on end, but he will take his sweet time. Each trade will cost you, your inner peace. And you, you will die painfully. Is he worth it?", she asked glancing at my love disgustingly.  
"He is worth everything", I replied with finalisation.

"Very well child. I spare him. It will take time to regain conciousness, but he will live", GRIM kept his hand on my head, as if suddenly he feels sorry for my losses, sorry for his wrong doings and blessing me. But all those feelings flee me as I feel a drop in my body temperature. I feel my insecurities, fear, apathy, all my negetive emotions surface, only a little bit, but surely. But that didn't take away the warmth in my eyes. They remain unaffected.  
I turn a little to look at my reflection on the one-sided mirror wall of the room, which separates it from Alexa's office. Of course there is no reflection of GRIM and LIFE. I don't look different either, except my eyes. My eyes were glowing. GLOWING? I look twice to confirm that I am not seeing things. So that is the reason of sudden warmth in my eyes. My eyes were demonic white, pupiless milk white since the day I was born, but glowing? It was surely the first time.

As his bony hands leave my head, I feel a little hollow. It means the deal is done and he has a white light on his palm. A part of my soul, I realise. But I don't dwell on that for long, as I hear his steady heartbeat after so long. Such a relief. But GRIM's word grab my attention again.  
"I have claimed you, partly. With every trade you have to pay. But a good news or profit you have gained out of this trade is his life. He, being your first save, will live as long as you. I shall not come to claim him either. Atleast not before you. His life and death is connected to you now, mortal. He is linked to you."  
Does that mean I won't lose him? He will be with me? My happiness knows no bound. It was more than I bargained for. Now I don't pay a damn to them.

I lean over hospital bed, grabbing his face. He is still knocked out, but will come around. I start to whisper my apologies profusely. My eyes feel normal. May be back to normal unglowing white too, but I don't have time to check that. I have to tell him how sorry I am, how I wish I could undo my actions. And most importantly, how much I love him. I want to say to not to give up on me. I don't know if both of the immortal forces are still in the room or not. As if I care either.  
"I'm sorry Jin...I'm really very sorryy...I did wrong...I was scared...scared that I would love you too...and lose you...I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry..."  
And I seal my apology with a lingering kiss, my first kiss, on his lips.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you liked it. And the character are my OC Jay and Jin. The action leading to this result will be explained in next shot 'LIFE & DEATH:the reason' which also happens to house my dreaded genre 'Romance' but since it will hold more anguish than romance that shouldn't be difficult. Well give me feedback.  
**Last: Read and Review.**


End file.
